


Cambiar el final

by Brismonte



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Orfeo y Eurídice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brismonte/pseuds/Brismonte
Summary: Lo bueno de las historias es que se les puede cambiar el final.
Relationships: Philo Barath (Olympus)/Urien Sanda (Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Cambiar el final

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betweenalphandomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/gifts).



Desde las alturas de su trono, Hades nos mira aburrida, con la mano en la mejilla y ojos entrecerrados. A su lado, Perséfone sonríe débilmente, como queriendo darnos tranquilidad en medio de esta situación.

Philo me agarra la mano con fuerza y se adelanta un paso. Es sorprendente el espíritu que aún mantiene, se está enfrentando a la mismísima diosa de los muertos y ni pestañea. Si tuviera sangre, mis mejillas estarían sonrojadas.

Pero si ese fuese el caso ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí.

—Vamos, Hades, no tienes nada que perder —le comenta Perséfone con una sonrisa.

—Los muertos deben quedarse como están —gruñe.

La sala se queda en silencio. Perséfone se levanta de su trono y baja las escaleras hasta estar delante de nosotros. En ningún momento pierde la sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillan. Extiende una mano lentamente, o tal vez no, pero desde mi perspectiva todo ocurre a cámara lenta.

—Siento que las moiras hayan cortado tan pronto tu hilo. Tu compañero debe quererte mucho para haber llegado hasta aquí —mira a Philo—. Dejaré que os vayáis.

—¡Pero Perséfone! —Hades baja pisando fuerte, tienen una conversación silenciosa a través de la mirada. Entre el verde y el gris, a juzgar por la caída de hombros de la diosa de la muerte, la vida gana—. Está bien, pero con una condición. Philo Barath, tendrás que confiar en él. Si en el camino te giras a ver a Urien, le perderás para siempre, ¿lo entiendes?

Me aprieta la mano.

—Sí. 

—Buena suerte.

Tomamos las palabras de Perséfone como una despedida. El camino no es más que un pasillo con algunas escaleras. Las paredes, repletas de huesos, tienen algunas ánimas escondidas dentro. También plantas creciendo.

La única iluminación que recibimos es la de los fantasmas que caminan a nuestro alrededor. Muertos que van en dirección contraria a nosotros, como una marea.

Philo habla, me comenta historias de su familia, la última jugarreta de nuestros amigos. Me sé las historias, pero eso da igual: habla. No se calla y creo saber porqué, el silencio le está matando. Observo su nuca, con miedo esperando a que se gire a mirarme. Pero Philo no lo hará, confío en que caminará mirando al frente hasta el final.

Intento unirme a su monólogo, me río de alguno de sus relatos. Ahí es cuando descubro que no me oye.

No podías ponerlo fácil, ¿eh, Hades? 

Aprieto las manos en puños. No nos detenemos, mantenemos un ritmo seguro. No quiero, pero el pensamiento de que se va a girar se instala en mi interior. 

No lo va a hacer.

Las sandalias de Philo hacen ruido al pisar entre la piedra, las mías no. El tráfico de ánimas se reduce, nuestra luz se atenúa. Ahí, descubro que yo tampoco brillo.

Es como si no existiese.

El cuello de Philo se mueve y yo entierro una mano en su espalda por pánico.

No te gires. No te gires. Notegires.

No se gira.

Sigue caminando, mirada al frente. Yo detrás.

La luz del final del camino nos empapa instantes después.

Pause

—¡Joder! —grita mientras escucho como se quita las gafas—. Ha sido intenso, ¿no crees?

Parpadeo. El menú de pausa se despliega frente a mi.

Oh, es verdad. El videojuego.

Me quito mis propias gafas con un suspiro.

—No habría sido tan intenso de no ser por ti, ¿sabes?

—¡Vamos, Urien!

—Hera.

—Urien. 

En cómo discutir con un niño. No puedo evitar sonreír. Así es nuestro Hermes.

Se deja caer a mi lado y ríe de tal forma que su cuerpo tiembla y sus ojos se cierran. Alcanza mi mano a ciegas y le da un apretón.

—Pensé que te girarías y nos harías perder las cuatro horas de juego que llevábamos.

—Iba a hacerlo, al final. Se sentía tan solitario —murmura ya sin un ápice de la diversión de antes. Entonces me mira y su rostro se vuelve a iluminar—. Pero me imaginé que me sujetabas la mano y me decías: ¡Maldito Hermes, sigo aquí!  También pensé que Asha e Ianthe no serían tan malas como para jugárnosla así.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no era nuestra Asha ni nuestra Ianthe, Philo? Eran personajes creados por nuestra eidola siguiendo los datos que tiene sobre nosotros.

—Bueno, nos has llamado por nuestros nombres, así que creo que unas veinte veces más. Ven aquí, estás temblando.

Si pregunta, le diré que es por el frío. No digo nada mientras me rodea con sus brazos.

—Me dijiste que este juego estaba basado en un mito, ¿cuál?

Philo apoya su barbilla en mi cabeza, por lo que no puedo ver su expresión, pero seguro que está entrecerrando los ojos. Siempre hace eso cuando se concentra en algo.

—Orfeo y Eurídice. En el mito él se gira antes de que ella salga.

—Qué triste.

Siento su sonrisa en mi frente.

—Lo bueno de las historias es que no siempre tienen que ser iguales. Podemos cambiar el final todas las veces que queramos.

—¿Y tu final es que lo logran?

—Siempre, no admito otra versión.

No puedo evitar que se me escape la risa.

—La verdad es que me gusta más la tuya, menos dramática.

Cierro los ojos y él ríe. No debería, pero por un segundo me permito descansar. Philo me acaricia el pelo. Hace falta demasiada fuerza de voluntad para levantarme y, sinceramente, no quiero hacerlo.

Cuando abra los ojos, continuaremos con nuestra historia.


End file.
